Eine silberne Nacht
by Moonche
Summary: Voldemort wird während eines Todesser Treffens von einem fremden Wesen beobachtet...


Eine silberne Nacht.

Ich beobachtete, wie der schwarze Dämon seinen Untergebenen quälte, wie er ihn folterte unter den Schmerzen des Cruciatus Fluches. Doch hatte ich keine Angst, im Gegenteil, mich faszinierte es. Stumm saß ich in den Wipfeln der riesigen Kastanie über dem Geschehen unten auf dem Friedhof. Ein Todesser Treffen. Alle waren sie in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt, trugen ihre weißen, ausdruckslosen Masken. Sie bildeten eine Wand aus tödlichen Gegnern, für jeden, der es wagen sollte, ihre Rituale zu stören. Ich hielt mich aber versteckt, so konnten sie mich nicht sehen. Leise zischte der süße Nachtwind durch die Blätter des Baumes und wehte den schwachen Geruch von Feuer zu mir. Sie mussten Fackeln entzündet haben. Ich liebte Feuer, genauso wie das Spiel mit ihm. Es hatte beinahe eine magische Wirkung auf mich. Bezaubernd, wunderschön und tödlich zugleich. Dennoch wagte ich es nicht, nach den Flammen zu sehen, die den Platz umsäumten. Immer wieder zogen Brisen durch das Geäst.

Im Gegensatz dazu schienen die Menschen unter mir kein Wort zu sprechen. Sie waren schweigsam und hörten auf die Worte ihres Meisters. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie sie, ich wollte so sein wie er. Ihr Meister. Ein Wesen, dem andere widerstandslos folgten, ohne nach dem Grund ihres Handelns zu fragen. Naive und treue Gefolgsleute. Schwache Zauberer. Doch was musste man vollbringen, um in der Gunst dieses Herrschers zu stehen? Konnte ich ein solches? Würde er von mir verlangen, ihm zu huldigen, wenn ich ihm mein Anliegen vortrage? Oder würde er mich als Partner ansehen, ja sogar meine Freundschaft annehmen? Er war kein Mensch. Ein Mensch hat Gefühle, er nicht. Ein Mensch ist schwach, er nicht. Ich bin auch kein Mensch, ihn mir lebt seit langen Jahren, ein ewiger Gefährte, der mich schützt. Ein Tier des Mondes, des Windes und des Eises. Meine Seele teilt es mit mir. Es träumt vor sich hin und beobachtet mit demselben Interesse wie ich den Schauplatz. Doch kennt es nicht die Angst und die vielen fragen, die mich quälen. Das Tier weiß nur, wann es Zeit ist zu seinem neuen Herrn und Gebieter zu gehen. Doch noch gab es diese Zeit nicht.

Er redete noch lange in die tiefe der Nacht hinein. Von seinen Plänen gegen seine Feinde, von Morden und von Macht. Die Wölfin in mir reckte ihren Hals bei dem Gedanken an saftigem Fleisch zwischen ihren Zähnen, sie wollte dort hinunter springen und sich satt essen an den Speisen, die ihr vorenthalten wurden. Doch ich hielt sie ihm Zaum und wartete. Die helle Mondsichel zog einen Kreis um die Welt und tauchte den aufsteigenden Nebel in blasses Silber. In den Gedanken der Wölfin spiegelte sich der Anblick der weiten Wiesen ihrer Heimat wieder, wenn der zarte Schnee noch im frühen Morgen unberührt war und die silberne Kugel ihren letzten Glanz darauf warf, wenn die Majestät des Tages ihren goldenen Thron bestieg. Doch noch sollte es lange dunkel sein. Der liebliche Duft der lauen Sommerluft wehte den Staub von den Gräbern und schien sagen zu wollen, _habe keine Angst, auch Dämonen haben ein Herz, doch du, Herrin des ewigen Eises, du bist die Königin der Nacht, das Kind des Polarwindes, du sollst über alle Dämonen dieser Welt herrschen._

Als sie alle gegangen waren, im Schutze Lunas, die an ihrem höchsten Punkt stand und die Welt beleuchtete, war er alleine. Er ging zurück zu seinem Elternhaus. Ich sprang aus den hohen Ästen landete weich auf dem nebligen Erdboden und folgte ihm. Er sah sich zu mir um und betrachtete mich. Gefalle ich dir, waren die Gedanken meiner Gefährtin, doch ich sah ihm stolz und erhaben ihn die roten Augen, die wie das Feuer waren... faszinierend und doch so tödlich. „Was willst du von mir, Lupa?"fragte er mich und ohne, dass man es hätte in seinem Gesicht sehen können, zeigte sich in seinen Augen Verwunderung, Verwunderung über ein so schönes Geschöpf, wie es in Fleisch und Blut vor ihm stand. „Ich biete dir meine Freundschaft an. Dies und noch vieles anderes, wenn du mich in der dunklen Kunst der Magie lehrst und nie Hand an mir anlegen wirst!"hörte er meine ruhige Stimme. „Die dunkle Kunst? Weshalb will ein Geschöpf des Mondlichtes, wie du es bist, die schwarze Magie erlernen?"seine Stimme war zarter, als gegenüber seiner Untertanen. Er respektierte mich, als das, was ich war. „Ich möchte selbst die Macht besitzen, die eine solche Gabe mit sich bringt"Er kam auf mich zu und ich sah ihn, wie ihn der Erschaffer, der steigernden Reiterheeres gesehen hätte, als ein Wesen, das an der Spitze seiner Macht stand und seinesgleichen suchte. Er war nicht der, der er seinem Gefolge gegenüber war. Seine Macht war größer, als man auf einen Blick sah, doch wusste er sie einzusetzen. Jetzt bediente er sich einer Macht, der jedes weibliche Geschöpf erlegen war, die einzige Waffe, die Männer außer Gewalt und Unterwürfigkeit gegen uns Frauen hatten. „Du willst sie von mir erlernen? Es iat nicht leicht und ohne gewisse Begabungen beinahe unmöglich"sprach er leise und hob seine blasse Hand. Seine ungewöhnlich langen, dünnen Finger strichen mein schwarzes Haar zur Seite, so dass er in meinen Augen, in denen zuvor noch Schatten lag, sehen konnte, was in meinen Gedanken und denen der Wölfin herum schlich. Der Gedanke, an die Übergabe seiner Begabungen auf mich. Ein zartes lächeln erschien auf seinem lippenlosen Mund, ein ehrliches und aufrichtiges lächeln, das ihn auf wundersame Weise freundlicher wirken ließ. „Die Herrin des ewigen Eises will vom Herrscher der Höllenfeuer lernen?"wisperte er in meine empfindlichen Ohren und ein wohliges schaudern durchströmte meinen Körper. Er hatte zugestimmt. Er wollte es. „Dein Eis wird schmelzen, bevor du die wahre Macht meines Feuers kennen gelernt hast!"seine Wange strich zart über meine. Mühelos hob er mich unter den Knien und Schultern auf seine Arme und trug mich zu dem alten und vom Wetter verwittertem Haus. Auch hier schien der Mond seine silbernen Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Durch jedes Fenster schien sein beruhigendes Licht und ließ die großen Räume unwirklich gespenstisch wirken. Als er die breite Treppe hinauf ging, schmiegte ich mein Gesicht in seine Brust und auch de Wölfin gab sich diesem wohligen Gefühl hin. Wir waren eins, ich und die Tochter des Windes. Unsere Sinne waren vereint und nahmen dieses Wesen nicht länger als grausam war sondern als etwas gänzlich anderes, etwas, das weder die Wölfin noch die Frau kannte.

Sanft legte er mich in die weichen Kissen des Himmelbettes ab, legte sich neben mich und küsste mich zart wie eine Feder, dir auf den Boden schwebt. Vorsichtig knabberte er an meiner Lippe und ich erwiderte das kleine Spielchen. Ich gewährte ihm einlass in meinen Mund und seufzte, als seine feuchte Zunge über meine glitt. Lange spielten wir so miteinander. Sanft glitt seine Hand unter meine Kleider und streichelte meine bloße Haut. Die Wölfin keuchte als er meine Brüste massierte und knetete. Ich hob meine Hand und schob die schwarze Kapuze von seinem Kopf, umfasste seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch ein Stückchen zu mir herunter. Eine Flut schwarzer langer Haare löste sich und fiel über meinen nackten Oberkörper. Er richtete sich kurz auf, nur um sich seines weiten Umhangs zu entledigen, sich seine Kleider auszuziehen, dann kam er wieder zu mir und begann meinen ganzen Körper mit unendlich vielen Küssen zu überschütten. Ich genoss diese Zärtlichkeiten in vollen Zügen. Als er meine Hose öffnete und sie mir auszog, ebenso wie meine letzten gebliebenen Hülle, kam ich mir jedoch hilflos vor und wollte mich schon zusammen rollen, doch er hielt meine Beine an den Oberschenkeln zurück, sodass ein Blitz köstlicher Gefühle zur Mitte meines Körpers schoss. Zärtlich streichelte er mich hier weiter und ich räkelte mich genüsslich. Er beobachtete jede meiner Bewegungen und Reaktionen, wie eine Schlange, die ihre Beute beobachtete. . Langsam glitt seine Hand höher, und strich mit einem leisen Wispern über meine empfindlichste Körperstelle. Ich atmete hörbar die Luft ein und er lächelte. Immer wieder strich er über diesen Punkt, bis sich einer seiner Finger zu verselbstständigen schien und ganz langsam in mich eindrang. Ich klammerte mich an den weichen Laken fest, nicht weil es schmerzte, sondern weil dieses Gefühl einfach wunderschön war. Er beugte sich über mich und küsste mich leidenschaftlich langsam, genauso, wie er seinen Finger in mir bewegte, zu dem bald ein zweiter kam. Ich keuchte in seinem Mund und begann meine Hüfte seiner Hand entgegen zu bewegen. Er kam über mich und zog seine Finger aus mir heraus. Ich verspürte ein großen Verlust und klammerte mich enger an ihn, um ihn anzuflehen, er möge doch bleibe, doch er tat es nicht. Genüsslich leckte er meinen Saft von seinen Finger und schwelgte in dem Gefühl, mich völlig wehrlos unter ihm liegen zu haben. Wehrlos und bereit für ihn. Er schob meine Knie mit seinen auseinander und drang in mich ein. Es schmerzte nur kurz und dann hatte schwebte ich in dem silbernen Mondlicht und flog. Ich spürte nur noch ihn, seine Küsse und sanften Stöße gegen meine Hüften. Er stöhnte leise gegen meinen Mund und küsste ich immer heftiger. Wir bewegten uns im Einklang, wenn er ging, ging ich auch und wenn er wieder kam, warf ich mich ihm entgegen. Immer höher treib er mich in diesem Flug des Glücks, bis ich schon glaubte es ginge nicht höher, doch dann breitete sich von der Stelle, an der wir uns vereinten ein wundervolles Kribbeln aus und verbreitete sich auf meinen ganzen Körper, ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen, ganz weit und schnell. Ein letztes Mal stieß er heftig in mich hinein und wir beide versanken in einer innigen Umarmung in den weichen Kissen.

Und noch während ich wieder versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen, wusste ich, dass ich diesen Kampf gewonnen hatte. Denn wie er es gesagt hatte, so hatte sich seine Macht auf mich übertragen. Seine Gabe der Legilimentik, der Okklumentik und das Parsel Sprechens. Ich war die Herrin des ewigen Eises, Tochter des Windes und Herrscherin aller Dämonen, ich werde niemals ein anderes Wesen über mir dulden.

Ende


End file.
